As You Wish
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Kata-kata penegasan terakhir yang Xiumin dengar dari Luhan, Xiumin rasa ini cukup. Cukup untuk membuatnya muak, Cukup untuk membuat lelah, Dan cukup menjadikan itu alasan untuk Xiumin berhenti.
1. Chapter 1

**As You Wish**

**Xiuhan/Lumin**

'

'

Aku lelah dan aku ingin berhenti disini, tempat dimana aku memulai semua ini, karena sebenarnya aku tak pernah bergerak dari tempat ini sekuat apapun aku berusaha untuk mencapai tempatmu.

Aku lelah selalu mengejarmu, aku bosan pada setiap kata yang kau ucapkan untuk menolakku, aku benci sikap dingin saat kau mengabaikanku dan disini aku putuskan untuk berhenti, tepat dimana kau mengatakan padaku untuk menyerah dan kali ini kukabulkan kata-katamu.

Terlalu banyak kata-kata penolakan yang kau berikan padaku, bukan aku tak mendengar tapi aku hanya ingin bertahan pada keyakinanku 'kau akan menerima keberadaanku'. Terlalu sering kau mengacuhkanku, membuat aku seperti seseorang yang tak terlihat, aku tau itu tapi biarkan aku tetap seperti ini sampai aku tak memiliki kekuatan lagi.

Setidaknya berikan aku senyumanmu agar aku memiliki alasan untuk bertahan.

Aku lelah berharap untuk sesuatu yang aku sendiri tau jawabannya tapi, setidaknya tatap aku, dengan begitu aku mempunyai alasan, satu alasan untuk bertahan yaitu karena kau masih melihat keberadaanku.

'

'

'

"Luhan... aku membawakanmu bekal" tapi yang Xiumin terima adalah tepisan yang membuat makanan yang sudah dibuatnya jatuh kelantai. Ini bukan kali pertama Luhan memperlakukan Xiumin seperti ini.

Luhan menatap Xiumin penuh benci,

"JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL LAGI DIHADAPANKU, KAU MENGGANGGU," setelah itu Luhan berbalik meninggalkan Xiumin, sedang Xiumin dengan tatapan nanar memandang punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh.

'

'

Kata-kata penegasan terakhir yang Xiumin dengar dari Luhan, Xiumin rasa ini cukup

Cukup untuk membuatnya muak

Cukup untuk membuat lelah

Dan cukup menjadikan itu alasan untuk Xiumin berhenti.

'

Setelah bentakan itu Xiumin mencoba menjauh dari Luhan, mencoba tak terlihat dihadapan Luhan dan mencoba untuk melupakan Luhan. Walaupun Xiumin tidak akan bisa melakukannya setidaknya Xiumin sudah berusaha.

'

'

'

'

"Luhan hyung mana Xiu hyung, kenapa tidak mengantarkan bekal lagi ini sudah 1 minggu, padahal makanannya enak sekali. –Sehun

'

"Aku merindukannya, sapaan ramahnya saat kita berpapasan" –Lay

'

"Aku juga merindukannya, aku tidak bisa lagi bermanja padanya" –Tao

'

"Kau tau kenapa 1 minggu ini dia tidak terlihat ?" –Kris

'

Luhan jengah dengan teman-temannya yang selalu menanyakan Xiumin padanya selama 1 minggu ini, apa mereka tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada menanyakan Xiumin padanya.

'

"BERHENTILAH MENANYAKAN DIA DIDEPANKU KARENA AKU MUAK MENDENGAR NAMANYA" bentakan Luhan membuat semua temannya terdiam.

'

"Mengalahlah pada ego mu hyung" –Sehun

'

"Sebelum kau menyesal sudah mengabaikannya" –Lay

'

"Kau tau hyung, Xiu hyung yang paling mengerti dirimu bahkan lebih dari dirimu sendiri" –Tao

'

"Dia berharga dan kau akan menyesal karena telah mengabaikan keberadaannya" –Kris

'

Satu persatu teman-teman Luhan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dikantin sekolah yang sudah mulai lengang dengan tepukan dipundak sebagai salam perpisahan atau sebagai tanda keprihatinan atau belangsuka yang akan berlaku nantinya.

'

'

'

'

Pikiran Luhan sekarang dipenuhi oleh kata-kata teman-temannya, dan Luhan memilih membolos dan duduk di perpustakaan, entah kenapa hanya tempat penuh buku ini yang ada dipikiran Luhan untuk menjernihkan kepalanya.

'

'

Semua kata-kata temannya kembali berputar dikepalanya, sadar tidak sadar Luhan merindukan sosok Xiumin.

Xiumin yang mengejar Luhan digerbang sekolah,

Xiumin yang menyapa Luhan dengan ramah,

Xiumin yang selalu mebawakan Luhan bekal,

Xiumin yang selalu memberikan handuk dan air minum saat Luhan selesai latihan sepak bola bersama klubnya,

Xiumin yang selalu berteriak girang saat Luhan mencetak gol,

Xiumin yang selalu mengikuti Luhan disekolah dan sepulang sekolah,

Xiumin yang menolongnya saat Luhan dikeroyok oleh musuh-musuhnya,

Xiumin yang memapah Luhan saat kaki Luhan terkilir,

Xiumin yang selalu membela Luhan dengan berbagai alasan untuk membuat Luhan bebas dari hukuman saat Luhan membolos,

Dan Xiumin yang tersenyum untuk memberikannya semangat.

'

'

Sekarang Luhan benar-benar merasa kehilangan selama 1 minggu ini. Tak ada yang berteriak memanggil namanya digerbang sekolah, tak ada kata-kata semangat saat dia akan bertanding, tak ada yang mengekorinya disekolah, tak ada yang membawakan bekal yang selalu ditolaknya, dan yang paling penting tak ada senyuman hangat dan tulus yang selalu didapatnya selama disekolah.

'

'

Saat Luhan tengah asik dengan lamunannya tentang seorang Xiumin yang hilang dari hidupnya satu minggu ini. Disaat yang sama Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan karena disuruh oleh guru yang mengajar di kelasnya untuk mengambil satu buku yang akan menjadi bahan ajar sang guru dan sialnya Xiumin yang ditugaskan mengambil tau lebih tepatnya mencari satu buku itu dari disekian banyak tumpukan buku yang ada di perpustakaan.

Xiumin masih saja mendumel untuk mengurangi kekesalannya pada sang guru sehingga membuat Xiumin benar-benar focus untuk mencari buku dan melanjutkan omelannya untuk sang guru tercinta sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang beberapa meter dibelakang punggungnya.

'

'

'

Jika Xiumin tak menyadari keberadaan Luhan, Luhan malah sudah menatap Xiumin mulai dari saat Xiumin membuka pintu perpustakaan sampai Xiumin berdiri beberapa meter didepannya dan Luhan sekarang sedang kesal karena Xiumin mengabaikan sepenuhnya keberadaannya disana.

'

'

'

'

Heyy Luhan kenapa kau harus kesal, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, membuat Xiumin hilang dari pandanganmu dan sekarang saat dia tidak menyadari keberadaanmu, mengabaikanmu kau sekarang kesal, bukankah seharusnya kau melompat gembira karena pengganggumu sekarang sudah tak melihatmu.

Luhan mendengus sebal, Luhan sangat benci saat seseorang mengabaikan keberadaannya, terlebih lagi kalau orang itu Xiumin, namja yang selalu menguntitnya tapi itu seminggu yang lalu. Lihat sekarang Xiumin mengabaikan seutuhnya keberadaan Luhan, membuat Luhan seperti makluk transparan yang senang mengganggu manusia dengan nama tenar hantu.

'

'

'

Luhan cukup lama memperhatikan Xiumin dengan tatapan paling mematikan yang dimilikinya, tetapi Xiumin sepertinya benar-benar tak menyadarinya, dan itu membuat amarah Luhan meluap.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Xiumin dan berdiri tepat dihadapan namja dengan pipi menggemaskan itu.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi Xiumin yang didapatkan Luhan.

'

'

'

'

Saat Luhan sampai didepannya Xiumin sempat mengalihkan perhatian pencarian bukunya pada Luhan dan seketika pupil Xiumin melebar karena terkejut dengan kejutan yang didapatkannya diperpustakaan, tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum Xiumin kembali berkutat untuk menemukan buku yang ingin ditemukannya dan kembali mengabaikan keberadaan Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat reaksi Xiumin semakin membuat amarahnya memuncak, dengan kasar Luhan menggenggam tangan Xiumin dan membawa Xiumin bertatapan dengannya.

'

'

'

'

" Apa kau memiliki masalah denganku tuan Xi," Xiumin menatap Luhan tajam.

Luhan yang mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Xiumin seketika membeku membuat genggamannya pada tangan Xiumin mulai melemah dan terlepas sepenuhnya. Setelah genggaman tangan Luhan terlepas Xiumin berbalik dan mengambil asal satu buku yang dapat dijangkaunya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung diperpustakaan.

'

'

'

Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup barulah Luhan sadar dan yang didapatinya adalah perpustakaan yang kembali lengang, tak ada sosok pipi gempal dengan tubuh pendek yang sedang mencari buku didepannya beberapa detik atau menit yang lalu.

'

'

'

'

Luhan menundukan kepalanya

'Apa ini yang dirasakannya saat aku mengabaikan keberadaannya ?'

Pertanyaan itu berdenging dalam kepala Luhan seperti mantra yang siap membuat Luhan kehilangan cara untuk menggerakan semua otot yang ada ditubuhnya.

'

'

'

Apa semenyakitkan ini melihat seseorang mengabaikanmu secara sengaja ?

'

TBC/END

Gimana ?

Rencananya ini akan jadi 2/3 chapter tapi Fee boleh minta pendapat

endingnya bagusnya sad/happy ?

'

'

Repiewwwww...


	2. Chapter 2

yeeyyy As You Wish chapter 2 mengudara..

Maaf ya kalo ini bikin kecewa

Maklum lagi puasa inspirasinya juga ikut puasa #ngaco

Jadi selamat menikmati...

**As You Wish Chapter 2**

**Lumin/Xiuhan Couple**

* * *

><p>Ini sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan, dan Luhan mulai uring-uringan memikirkan Xiumin. Bagaimana tidak, sejak kejadian di perpustakaan itu Xiumin seperti selalu muncul dihadapan Luhan dan benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan Luhan yang berada disekitarnya, tidak hanya itu Xiumin jika berapasan dengan teman-temannya selalu menyapa Sehun, Tao, Lay dan Kris dengan ramah tapi tak menyapa Luhan sama sekali walaupun menyapa pasti dengan sapaan formal.<p>

Luhan geram ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada apa saja yang saat ini didepannya, entah kenapa melihat Xiumin yang mengabaikannya membuat emosinya sampai di ubun-ubun.

Luhan dan kawan-kawannya makan di kantin sekolah, saat mereka baru saja mendapatkan makanan, Xiumin muncul atau lebih tepatnya lewat didepan Luhan dan memberikan senyum termanisnya, yang tentu saja membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum lega karena Xiumin tak lagi mengabaikannya.

Tapi seketika senyum lega Luhan lenyap karena Xiumin tidak memberikan senyum manisnya untuk Luhan melainkan untuk empat orang temannya yang duduk disekitarnya. Mereka berlima sempat saling berbincang dan mengabaikan Luhan yang hanya dijadikan sebagai pendengar atau patung pajangan.

"Aku harus pergi, aku memiliki sedikit urusan, bye Kris, Lay, Sehunie, Taoie,,,," Xiumin berlalu dengan mengacak rambut Tao gemas, ",,, dan Luhan-ssi"

Luhan kehilangan selera makannya melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di depannya, tangan Luhan terkepal kuat, rasanya kepala Luhan panas.

Saat Xiumin meninggalkan mejanya Luhan segera beranjak, mengabaikan teriakan teman-temannya yang menanyakan akan kemana Luhan pergi dan bagaimana nasib makanan yang dipesan Luhan.

Luhan berjalan tergesa menuju atap, untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

Tapi lihat siapa yang ditemukan Luhan diatap sekolah, Xiumin yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Luhan melangkah mendekat pada Xiumin perlahan, Luhan tidak ingin orang yang membelakanginya ini menyadari keberadaanya. Setelah cukup dekat dan tersembunyi Luhan berhenti dan berusaha melihat dan mendengar apa yang dilakukan Xiumin.

"Hyung.. liburan kali ini hyung kesini, ya ya ya ?" Luhan dapat mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Xiumin memohon dengan suara yang sangat manis, bahkan waktu masih mengejar Luhan Xiumin hanya sesekali mengunakan nada manis seperti yang didengarnya ini.

xxxxx

"Masih berani berkata sibuk padaku,,," kali ini suara Xiumin terdengar kesal, karena sepertinya orang yang Xiumin ajak berbicara tidak mengabulkan keinginannya.

xxxxx

Luhan yang mendengarkan suara Xiumin mulai kesal, karena.. Xiumin itu miliknya dan nada manis dan kesal itu hanya boleh untuknya,,, Heyyy Tuan Xi, jangan seenaknya mengklaim seseorang menjadi milikmu, bahkan orang yang dulu kau abaikan keberadaannya.

"Kalau hyung masih tidak mau datang, acara pertunangan tiga bulan lagi BATAL."

xxxxx

"Berikan aku waktu 1 bulan lagi hyung, aku janji setelah itu aku akan benar-benar menyerah, dan aku terima apa yang hyung inginkan," suara Xiumin terdengar lesu. Setelah itu Xiumin pergi meninggalkan atap yang menyisakan Luhan disana.

Luhan membatu mendengar kata-kata yang didengarnya.

Waktu satu bulan dan menyerah ?

Menyerah untuk apa ?

PERTUNANGAN ?

3 BULAN LAGI ?

Semudah itukah Xiumin menggantikan Luhan dihatinya dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya hyung tersebut.

Luhan mengakui, sepenuhnya ini kesalahnya mengabaikan Xiumin yang dulu sangat mengaguminya, ingin sekali berteman dan bersahabat dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan selalu kesal saat Xiumin muncul dengan banyak perhatian dan kata-kata kekagumannya

Luhan yang tampan dan manis…

Luhan yang pintar…

Luhan yang hebat bermain bola…

Luhan yang ini…, Luhan yang itu…

Dan banyak lagi yang dikatakan Xiumin

Tapi satu kata yang paling dibencinya

Luhan bisakah kita menjadi teman dan sahabat

Entah kenapa mendengar kata-kata itu Luhan tak akan bisa mengendalikan amarahnya pada Xiumin. Kenapa harus mengejarnya seperti seseorang yang ingin mendapatkan cintanya kalau hanya ingin menjadi teman dan sahabatnya.

Luhan menggeleng, Xiumin tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya yang artinya Xiumin tak mencintainya. Xiumin hanya mengaguminya, Xiumin hanya ingin berteman dan bersahabat dengannya,

Luhan menunduk setidaknya sekarang ada sesuatu yang disadarinya..

Luhan tak membeci Xiumin, Luhan hanya kesal karena saat Xiumin berada disekitarnya Xiumin hanya menginginkan Luhan sebagai teman, mengagumi Luhan, dan Luhan marah karena Xumin-nya hanya mengginginkannya tak lebih dari teman dan sahabat.

Sikap dingin yang dikeluarkan Luhan untuk Xiumin untuk melindungi hatinya agar tak terlalu jauh terpelosok dalam pesona Xiumin yang hanya mengginginkannya menjadi teman.

Luhan sadar dia mencintai Xiumin dan sikap dinginnya hanyalah pelampiasan kekecewaannya pada Xiumin yang hanya mengginginkannya sebagai seorang teman.

MIRIS dan KACAU

Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di benak Luhan saat melihat pada dirinya.

MIRIS karena tak bisa lagi mendapatkan senyuman hangat pemilik hatinya, yang sekarang selalu mengabaikannya.

KACAU karena sekarang pemilik hatinya sudah dimiliki orang lain dan Luhan tak mendapatkan apapun, menjadi teman atau kekasih.

Seharusnya Luhan menyadari perasaannya semenjak dulu sehingga setidaknya Luhan bisa berada didekat Xiumin sebagai teman dan mungkin dari teman Luhan mulai mencari cara untuk menjadi kekasih Xiumin.

Tapi penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir, jika penyesalan datang di awal, mungkin tidak aka nada orang yang melakukan kesalahan.

Luhan menatap langit mendung diatas kepalanya, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya ?

Mengejar Xiumin,

Mencoba menjadi temannya,

Meminta bantuan teman-temannya,

Mengalah pada egonya,

Mempertahankan hatinya,

Atau pilihan terakhir yang terlintas di pikirannya

Merelakan Xiumin untuk seseorang disana yang belum tentu lebih baik darinya,

Jadi sekarang jawabannya

'Aku akan menangkap orang yang sudah mencuri hatiku, karena pencuri tak boleh dibiarkan bebes berkeliarkan, benar bukan ?' Luhan menyeringai dengan hasil pikirannya sepertinya disini Luhan membutuhkan sedikit bantuan dari teman-temannya.

TBC/END

* * *

><p>wahahaha...<p>

Makin kacau ini cerita..

Karena Fee juga using mau ambil endingnya gimana

Jadi (seandainya sampe end) endingnya pasti ngaco

Jadi yang udah ngarep

Siap-siaplah kecewa

Oke segitu aja curhat-curhatnya

Repiewww...


	3. Chapter 3

**As You Wish Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Xiuhan/Lumin**

'

'

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan kamar Luhan saat ini.

'

'

"Dasar hitam tak tau diri"

"Seenaknya saja dia memeluk Xiuminku"

"Kurang ajar, berani-beraninya dia mencium Xiuminku didepan gerbang sekolah"

"Dan Minni-ie kenapa kau terima saja saat dipeluk dan cium oleh laki-laki hitam itu"

"Sampai aku tau siapa dia, akan ku pastikan kepalanya akan terpisah dari badannya"

"Sial…, sial…, sial…"

"Xiumin itu milikku…"

'

Luhan terus meracau dan membanting apa saja yang dapat dijangkau oleh tangannya atau dapat ditendang oleh kakinya.

'

'

'

Kamar yang awalnya tertata rapi saat Luhan memasukinya, sekarang tidak tampak seperti kamar, kalau boleh digambarkan kamar Luhan saat ini lebih seperti tempat sampah atau gudang dari pada kamar.

Setelah merasa cukup melampiaskan kekesalannya, Luhan menatap kaca yang kini sudah tak dapat memantulkan bayangnnya dengan benar karena kaca itu sudah menjadi pecahan kecil, Luhan tersenyum, senyum dengan raut penyesalan dan setelah itu hanya ada tangis yang menggema di setiap sudut kamar Luhan.

'

'

'

Luhan teringat bagaimana dia mengabaikan keberadaan Xiumin disekitarnya.

Bagaimana senyum miris Xiumin saat Luhan menampik bekal yang dibuatnya.

Dan bagaiman senyum tulus Xiumin saat menyapa dan menyemangatinya, dan semua itu hanya seperti awan yang berkumpul di dalam ingatan Luhan , dan tak pernah mau beranjak sedikitpun dari kepala Luhan.

'

'

'

Luhan tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang setelah kemunculan laki-laki hitam itu, semua teman-temannya seperti setuju dengan kedekatan antara Xiumin dan si hitam itu, dan itu menyakitkan saat tak ada seorangpun yang berada dipihak Luhan saat ini.

Luhan tertawa sekaligus menitikkan air mata, orang-orang sok pintar itu benar mengatakan 'Kau akan tau apa yang kau miliki setelah kau kehilangannya'

'

'

'

Padahal Luhan baru menetapkan hatinya untuk mengejar Xiumin dan meminta pertolongan teman-temannya, tapi lihat apa hadiah yang didapatnya sepulang sekolah dari teman-temannya dan Xiumin. Xiumin dijemput seorang dengan menggunakan motor, bukan itu yang membuat Luhan meledak melainkan pelukan dan ciuman rindu yang diberikan orang itu kepada Xiumin dan yang lebih membuat Luhan kesal teman-temannya yang berada disana malah tersenyum manis saat berkenalan dengan orang itu.

'

Sebaiknya lupakan kejadian hari ini, dan besok Luhan akan berbicara pada teman-temannya.

Semoga besok menjadi hari yang indah, dan permohonan itu membawa Luhan menuju alam mimpi.

'

'

'

'

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah hanya ada sedikit awan yang mau menyambut sinar matahari di langit biru pagi ini.

Luhan berangkat menuju sekolahnya dengan senyum optimis. Pagi ini juga Luhan harus bicara pada teman-temannya tentang keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya kemarin dan Luhan berharap teman-temannya akan membantunya.

Luhan sudah sampai di kelasnya, tapi Luhan tak mendapatkan sepotongpun temannya di dalam kelas, biasanya orang-orang sok keren itu pasti berada di kelas atau…

Luhan tau kemana dia harus mencari teman-temannya

'

Benar saja teman-temannya sudah berkumpul dikantin sekolah dan sepertinya disana ada Xiumin yang bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

'

'

Luhan mendekat, banyak ide jahil yang terlintas di kepalanya untuk mengejutkan teman-temannya yang sedang berbicara serius. Luhan sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suara indahnya untuk mengejutkan teman-temannya tapi Luhan terlebih dulu dikejutkan oleh obrolan dimeja kantin itu.

'

"Jadi kemarin adikmu datang dari Busan tampa mengabarimu hyung ?" Sehun bersuara diangguki oleh Xiumin sebagai persetujuan, dan itu menghentikan gerakan Luhan membuat wajah jahil Luhan berganti dengan senyuman kemenangan.

'

"Dan dia juga akan bersekolah disini ?" kali ini Lay yang berbicara

'

"Dan tiga bulan lagi akan ada pesta pertunangan hyungmu begitu ?" -Kris

'

"Wah aku pasti akan hadir, pasti banyak makanan disana"-Tao, Sehun

Dan celotehan Tao dan Sehun sukses membuat mereka mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Kris dan Lay yang berada di samping mereka.

'

Sedangkan reaksi Luhan sudah dapat dipastikan senyum puas, kemenangan, semakin lebar menghiasi wajah manis dan tampannya.

'

'

'

Tapi senyum Luhan hanya bertahan sebentar sampai Xiumin menghentikan tawa semua orang yang diakibatkan oleh dua maknae rusuh tadi.

Dan Luhan langsung berbalik menuju kelasnya dengan senyum kecut dan wajah tertunduk.

Kalian ingin tau kata-kata apa yang membuat senyum bahagia Luhan hilang

'

'

'

"Tunanganku juga kan pindah kesini bersama Kai"-Xiumin

'

'

'

'

'

'

Sesampainya di kelas, Luhan langsung duduk dibangkunya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan, tapi baru beberapa detik Luhan bertahan dengan posisi itu Luhan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya diudara, membuat ekspresi drama yang sangat meyakinkan saat sang tokoh pria di khianati tokoh wanitanya.

'

'

'

'

'XXXXXXXXXXXX

'

'

'

'

'

'

"TEGANYA KAU BERPALING DARIKU XIUMIN"

'

'

'

Setelah menyelesaikan satu kalimat yang terlalu melankolis dengan ekspresi yang pasti akan membuat orang mual, adegan itu terhenti karena lemparan kacang yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Luhan memalingkan kepalanya kepada si tersangka pelemparan.

'

"Kenapa kau melempar kepalaku dengan kacang Kris ?" Luhan membuat pandangan intimidasi yang ditujuakan untuk Kris yang sepertinya tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

'

'

'

'

'

'

"Bacalah scenario itu dengan benar Luhan, jangan merubahnya seenak jidatmu, kalimat terahir yang kau baca itu jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di dalam naskah," Kris mengembalikan tatapan intimidasi kepada Luhan.

'

"Kaupun berkata seenak gigimu, kau tau hatiku sakit saat ada yang memeluk, mencium dan mengaku menjadi tunangan kekasihku…" ucapan melodrama Luhan terhenti oleh lemparan kacang kembali dan kali ini pelemparnya adalah Sehun

'

"Kalau kau tak mau melihat kekasihmu berakting dengan orang lain, kenapa kau menerima drama ini, cukup duduk dirumah dan jangan menonton televisi, itu mudahkan ?" Bagus Oh Sehun sekarang kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, mendengar kata-kata Sehun, Luhan sudah berubah dari mode drama king menjadi mode setannya.

'

"Baiklah Oh Sehun sebentar lagi kau juga akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan karena Tao sudah menandatangani kontrak sebuah drama yang akan diperankannya dengan Byun Baekhyun," Luhan tertawa setan setelah melihat reaksi wajah pucat Sehun.

'

"Kau tau aku ingin sekali benar-benar memisahkan kepala Jongin dari badannya kalau sampai.." ucapan luhan kembali terputus oleh lemparan kacang dan kali ini pelemparnya adalah Kim Jongin

'

"Aku adik Minseok-hyung disana Luhan-hyung, bukankah seharusnya kau cemburu pada tunangan Minseok-hyung ?" Jongin mencoba membela dirinya dari tuduhan yang dilayangkan Luhan.

'

"Aahhh… kau benar, seharusnya aku memusnahkan Kim jongdae dengan…" dan untuk sekian kalinya kata-kata Luhan terhenti oleh lemparan kacang yang mengenai kepalanya dan kali ini pelemparnya adalah Kim Mnseok.

'

'

'

'

"Berani kau menyentuh adikku, kupastikan kau besok berjalan dengan menyeret kakimu," sepertinya Luhan salah mengucapkan sesuatu, Luhan kau baru saja mengubah angel menjadi devil karena membuat rencana buruk untuk adik tercintanya.

'

'

'

Luhan langsung tertawa canggung mendengar suara Minseok yang sangat mengancam sedangkan semua aktris pendukung (selain Luhan +Minseok) dan kru drama yang sedang melakukan perkenalan hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat wajah mati kutu seorang Xi Luhan yang terkenal dengan keras kepala dan kengototannya.

'

'

'

'

Kalian sedikit bingung dengan keadaan ini baiklah… sedikit keterangan

**As You Wish**

**Cash :**

**Kim Minseok as Xiumin**

**Cha Haek Yeon As N**

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Kim Jongdae as Chen (tunangan Xiumin )(Minseok Broter)**

**Do Kyungsoo as D.O**

**Kim Jongin as Kai (Xiumin Broter)**

**And other cash**

**Kisah seorang remaja bernama Xiumin mengejar kebahagian lewat cinta dan persahabatan**

'

'

'

'Hari ini sedang diadakan pertemuan untuk pengenalan antara artis yang akan berperan di dalam drama 'As You Wish' dengan kru untuk menjalin hubungan baik antar sesama akrtis serta antara artis dan kru yang akan bekerja sama dalam pembuatan drama tersebut selama lebih kurang 3 bulan kedepan.

'

Dan Xi Luhan (salah seorang pemeran utama) membaca scenario yang akan diperankannya, yang waktu itu hanya sedikit yang pernah dibacanya karena Tuan Xi menanda tangani kontrak drama ini karena kekasihnya Kim Minseok juga bermain di drama tersebut.

'

'

Kalian tau Luhan hanya membaca bagian akhir scenario dimana Luhan dan Xiumin berciuman di atap sekolah, padahal adagen itu merupan ingatan Xiumin di masa lalu yang saat itu sedang berkunjung ke sekolahnya kembali dengan keluarga kecilnya yang sayangnya suaminya bukan Xi Luhan. Seharusnya Luhan membaca scenario itu dari awal, ahh… sudahlah lupakan itu karena cepat atau lampat tuan Xi akan tau jalan cerita miris yang harus ditempuhnya itu.

Dan setelah membaca sedikit bagian awal tentang tokoh Xiumin yang diabaikan oleh Luhan, Xiumin yang mengabaikan Luhan, Xiumin yang dipeluk oleh adiknya Kai , dan Xiumin yang memiliki tunangan bernama Kin Jongdae berhasil membuat Luhan mencak-mencak dan menyalahkan penulis scenario yang seenaknya membuat Xiumin memiliki tunangan, dan berbagai protesan lain yang hanya dianggap backsound oleh orang disekelilingnya sampai Kris yang gerah mendengar Luhan akhirnya menyudahi adegan drama yang dipertunjukan Luhan dengan melempar kacang yang nyaris membunuhnya akibat tersedak karena teriakan drama Luhan.

"Teganya kau berpaling dariku Xiumin"

'

'

'

'

Ceritanya selesai, mari kembali pada Luhan yang tadi tertawa canggung Luhan karena wajah marah Minseok yang sedikit menakutkan dan lebih banyak menggemaskan, kru dan para artis disana hanya belum tau kalau dibalik wajah menggemaskan milik Minseok terdapat setan yang lebih setan dari miliknya Oh Sehun, dan satu hal lagi yang membuat senyum kaku Luhan semakin bertahan lama yaitu ancaman minseok, kalian tau Minseok tak pernah mengingkari apa yang pernah diucapkannya.

Luhan beringsut menuju tempat Minseok,

"Bao Bao… aku hanya bercanda… salahkan saja penulis naskah ini karena membuat Minnie tercintaku harus memiliki tunangan.. bla… bla… bla…" Minseok dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu memutar bola mata malas, karena kalau seorang Xi Luhan sudah mulai memberikan penjelasan, gombalan untuk Minseok pastinya akan berlangsung lama.

Dan sebaiknya mari tinggalkan Xi Luhan dengan semua kata-katanya yang tak pernah ada yang jelas.

'

'

'

'

-END-

'

'

'

'

OKE….

Ini udah END

Buat yang kecewa sama endingnya, berarti kita sama

Fee yang buat aja kecewa banget sam endingnya, apa lagi yang baca

Maklumin aja ya..

Otak sama tangannya Fee lagi musuhan, ya jadi gini otak mikirnya apa eh ni tangan juga nulis apa #Abaikan

Pesan terakhir untuk yang baca capter ini

Kalau kalian kecewa

Berarti aku berhasil (?) #Lupakan

Jangan lupa curhatan kalian tentang ending gak nyambung fic ini

Sekian

Bye

Satu lagi sebelum lupa aku rencana mau mati suri dari dunia ffn, kan gaya-gayaan kayak orang, sok sibuk alasannya. Tapi sebenarnya sih alasannya Otaknya Fee gosong buat nyelesain ff ini, jadi mau perawatan otak dulu #mulai kacau

Jadi sebelum tulisannya Fee bener-bener kacau

Fee mau cabut


End file.
